<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Томагавк by Walter_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942363">Томагавк</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K'>Walter_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Круговое меню [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Smith/Arthur Morgan/Eagle Flies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Круговое меню [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Томагавк</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Парящий Орел лукаво наблюдает, как Чарльз старательно обматывает томагавк крепкими нитками, прикрепляя перья. Уже вечер, и типи освещает только крошечный костер. Парящий орел переводит взгляд на сидящего напротив Артура, делает какое-то незаметное движение рукой, быстро подсаживается к нему поближе и принимается что-то делать с волосами.</p><p>— Эй, что задумал? — спрашивает Артур, косясь на него, но совсем не предпринимая ничего против.</p><p>— Твои волосы так отросли, что я не понимаю, почему ты до сих пор не один из нас. — Пальцы у него быстрые и ловкие, и Артур вздрагивает от легкой щекотки. — Ну, вот.</p><p>Чарльз поднимает глаза и еле заметно кривит уголок рта в улыбке.</p><p>— Ему идет, — тихо произносит он.</p><p>— Да что там такое? — Артур проводит рукой по волосам над ухом. Там вплетена нитка с перьями. — Оу.</p><p>— Идет, — кивает Парящий Орел, кладя ладонь ему на щеку. — Правда, пока только совиные, — он улыбается, видя, как Чарльз беззвучно смеется, — но так тоже ничего.</p><p>Он запускает пальцы Артуру в волосы и прижимается губами к его губам, втягивая в поспешный поцелуй. Внимание Чарльза уже не приковано к работе над томагавком — он смотрит, как Парящий Орел легонько прикусывает Артуру губу, кладя ладонь на пах, и приоткрывает рот.</p><p>Артур выдыхает, оторвавшись от поцелуя, и протягивает ему руку, привлекая к себе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>